deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mercy
Mercy is a playable character from the video game, Overwatch. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Adagio vs. Mercy * Mercy vs Andriel * Aqua vs Mercy * Doc vs Mercy * Dr. Mario vs Mercy (Abandoned) * The Medic vs Mercy * Sunflower vs Mercy Battles Royale * Overwatch Hero Battle Royale With Orisa * Heavy and Medic vs Orisa and Mercy (Abandoned) Possible Opponents * Laphicet (Tales of Berseria) * The Marionette (Five nights at Freddy’s) * Tali'Zorah (Mass Effect) History Death Battle Info Mercy is arguably the most efficient healer in the game: able to fully heal a 600 HP Roadhog in 10 seconds. Even when not Healing; she can Damage Boost her allies or use her iconic Resurrect to revive a recently deceased ally. While Mercy is almost always an effective Support; she is arguably the weakest character in the game and is dependent on her teammates to protect her. Mercy is always vulnerable to Flankers, Divers and Snipers. *Swiss *37 years old *Official Combat Medic and Doctor of Overwatch. *Member of Overwatch since her late teens/early 20s. Resurrect *Revives 1 team-mate (originally revives the entire team but this was nerfed). *Can only be done at point blank range (originally can be down at mid-range). *30 seconds cooldown. Valkyrie *Mercy's new Ult *Lasts 20 seconds. *Unrestricted flight. *Healing output increased. *Healing/Damage stream has longer range and links with multiple characters. *Self-Healing no longer interrupted by taking damage. *Range and speed of Guardian Angel doubled. *Refreshes Resurrect. **If Mercy already has Resurrect available, the Ult gives her an additional one. Feats *Saved Genji from dying at the hands of Hanzo. Faults *One of the worst Overwatch characters for combat: dependent on her teammates for self defense. *Guardian Angel only works if she has a teammate to lock onto. *Self Healing is interrupted if Mercy takes damage. *Cannot revive someone who has been dead for more than 45 seconds (according to Uprising event). *Cannot revive herself. Trivia *The reason why Resurrect was nerfed from a team-reviving Ult into a individual-reviving side ability was because it was very common for Mercy players to intentionally allow their team to die (including by asking them to die or for her to stop healing them entirely) so that Mercy's Res would get Play of the Game. This was considered annoying for both teams. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4hsyXbSaPNc Res was also considered overpower for being able to counter other Ults. *Mercy is one of the few Overwatch heroes to leave the Overwatch team on her own; as her pacifism was against the growing militarization of Overwatch. *Pharah's prototype name was Mercy. Mercy's prototype name was her real name Angelica. *One of Mercy's earliest prototype designs had her as a black man. *Mercy was once incorrectly listed as being 34 years old. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Female Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Overwatch Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Staff Users Category:Technology users Category:Video Game Combatants